Dwarven Bazaar (Semi-PMD)
The full release of CQ for 1.7.10 came a bit before Chocolatin had finished up with all the dungeons meant to be in it. Amoung those is one 'Dwarven Bazaar' and another, a 'Dwarven Village'. Chocolatin told ArloTheEpic that he could do the NPCs for both, and gave him the world where the small dungeon had already been built. ArloTheEpic has now finished both areas! Now all that's left is some anti-bug playtesting, and giving the files back to Chocolatin. Currently, all the names of the NPCs are temporary. You can download and spawn the Dwarven Bazaar by downloading these files and following the instructions below. Otherwise Unobtainable Items If you've downloaded no other dungeons, besides the defaults, and are not in Creative Mode, look forward to these ones found within the village! From trading with them: * Heavy and Mecha Golems. * Most Mecha Golem weapons for sale. These include the Cannon, the Rifle, the Gun, and the Flamethrower. * Upgrade the Orc's hookshoots into longshoots! * Iron Sword & Shield (Dwarves Pattern). * Diamond Sword & Shield (Dwarves Pattern). * Iron Golems in a spawning item. * Adventurer Assist Units in multiple colours, also in a spawning item. * All of the bullet types! * Ammo Loaders! From killing the dwarves: * Scouter * Gunspear * Some of the Mecha Golem Weapons * The Dwarven Market is quite hard to find, let alone villages in general, so it is not recommended to kill them for items such as the Gunspear or the Scouters, as you will lose reputation with the Dwarves as the fact that will be marketed by other Dwarf NPCs in the upcoming Dwarven Village update. Download Click this link to download the dungeon: https://www.dropbox.com/sh/w8lwbjjsf2a2uwi/AAArkDM_RQ3C6R_RA85drmbxa?dl=0 Installation # Make sure you have Chocolate Quest installed. # Make sure you are installing the latest version of the Dwarven Bazaar, currently version A3. You should not use or discard the rest as they are incomplete and buggy. # Put the DwarvenBazaar file into your \config\chocolate\dungeonConfig\building\village file. # put the Dwarves.dialog file into your \config\chocolate\quest\lang file. has been updated as of 6/20/15, if you got it before then, you'll need to swap it out for the new one # (Optional) Read the changelog for updates about the Dwarven Bazaar. # Check out some of my other dungeons and install them. (Particularly the Inn Patch Dwarven Village.) # Run the game, you're done. They spawn as NPC villages, so they have an about 10% chance of spawning in the world or by the Creative Mode NPC Village spawning tool. # Check for updates from time to time. Known Issues Currently none! All fixed! Special thanks Chocolatin - Who build most of the dungeon and created four of the npcs, as well as three dialogs, and the trades of the innkeeper. MasterWorm2 - Who made this page all spelled correctly, as well as finding and attempting to help fix the (now fixed) Skeleton bug! HingedPrism - Who helped with the (now fixed) Skeleton bug!Category:ArloTheEpic's Dungeons Category:Player-made Dungeon Category:Chocolatin's Dungeons Category:Chocolate Quest Dungeons